sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyDC 1.1
=Timeline= Dawn of Existence *The Lords of Chaos and Order manifest. Dawn of Life *The Maltusans settle on the planet Oa. *The Maltusans split over a gender divide, becoming male Oans and female Zamarons. *The Oans create the Manhunters to patrol the universe. *Sector 666 is massacred when the Manhunters fail to intervene. *A civil war tears the Oans apart. Those who support the Manhunters split off and leave Oa, becoming Controllers. Those who remain are Guardians. *The Guardians create the Green Lantern Corps. Dawn of Man Ancient Greece *Artemis and several other goddesses arrange for the creation of an all-female Amazonian society on Themiscyra. Ancient Rome *The Spear of Destiny is used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ. Medieval Europe *Ra's al Ghul is born in Arabia. 1830's *Greece is freed from Ottoman rule. *Zeus impregnates Hippolyta of Themyscira, Queen of the Amazons. She hides her pregnancy until finally giving birth to the Amazon who would become Wonder Woman, aka Diana. 1840's *Solomon Grundy is born. 1850's *The Greek god Ares trains Diana behind Hippolyta's back. 1880's *Amadeus Arkham is born to Elizabeth Arkham, in Arkham Manor on a coastal island near the Gotham Slaughter Swamps. 1890's *Solomon Grundy is accused of fathering a child with a prostitute. The Gotham mob kills him and disposes of his body in Slaughter Swamp. 1910's *Amadeus Arkham works with Carl Jung and Aleister Crowley. *Amadeus Arkham marries Constance. *Harriet Arkham is born. 1920's *Amadeus Arkham returns home to care for his disturbed, demented mother who constantly squawks about a bat creature. Amadeus murders her and develops PTSD, imagining it had never happened. *Amadeus converts his mother's mansion into Arkham Asylum. *One of Arkham's patients, 'Mad Dog' Hawkins, rapes and kills Amadeu's wife and daughter. *Amadeus Arkham descends into insanity. 1930's *Amadeus Arkham murders Mad Dog Hawkins. *Amadeus Arkham commits himself to his own asylum. 1960's *Arkham Asylum is shut down. *Brainiac arrives to wage war on Krypton. He shrinks the capital, Kandor, and adds it to his personal collection. 1970's 1975 *Kara-El is born to Zor-El. 1977 *The last blizzard on Krypton occurs as the planet begins to succumb to global warming (caused in part by the war with Brainiac). 1980's *Kryptonians throughout the galaxy collect embryos and turn them into Worldkillers. 1980 *Bruce Wayne is born. *Thomas and Martha Wayne sponsor the construction of the Wayne Metro System. 1984 *Oliver Queen is born in Star City. *Construction on the Wayne Metro System is haulted. *General Zodd defeats Brainiac in the Battle of Argo City. 1985 *Carmine Falcone fathers a child with a Gotham city prostitute. The child is named Selina Kyle. 1987 *Vincent Falcone arrives at Wayne Manor with the dying body of his son, Carmine Falcone, who had been attacked by Luigi Ramoni. Thomas Wayne patches him up as Bruce watches. 1989 *Zor-El develops cloning and cryostasis technology, much to the annoyance of the Kryptonian Council. *Krypton is destroyed, as tremors caused by an overreliance on geothermal energy tear it apart. *Jor-El sends his son, Kal-El, in an evacuation pod, to the planet of Earth. *Zor-El attempts to use a forcefield to save his city, Argo City. *Kara-El, son of Zor-El, is blasted off in a cryostasis pod to the planet of Earth. Autumn *The evacuation pod containing the body of Kal-El lands in Smallville, Kansas. Winter *Bruce Wayne's parents are murdered when Bruce asks his mother to leave the cinema due to a scary movie. *The Wayne Metro System Project is abandoned. 1990's * 1990 * 1992 * 1997 *Victor Fries decides to cryogenically freeze his terminally ill wife, Nora, until a cure can be found for her illness. He keeps her in his laboratory in Wayne Industries. 1998 *Bruce Wayne turns eighteen years old. *Bruce Wayne searches out the League of Assassins. *Mary Bromfield is born. 1999 *Clark Kent discovers his skin is stronger than steel when he saves his friend, Lana, from a corn reaper. 2000's 2000 *After two years of searching, Bruce Wayne discovers one of Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pits. He is trained by Ra's Al Ghul to become a master assassin. *Billy Batsen is born. 2001 Autumn *While playing football with his friend Pete, Clark Kent discovers he has super strength. He is ostracized. *Clark Kent discovers his ability to fly and his heat vision soon after he discovers his super strength. Late Winter *Clark Kent's father develops crystal lenses that can prevent, or at the very least control, his heat and x-ray vision. 2002 Spring *Clark Kent saves his high school bus and the children inside of it from drowning using his super strength. *Clark Kent earns his first kiss from his friend Lana. Autumn *Clark Kent is enrolled at Smallville High School. 2003 *Selina Kyle turns 18. Summer *Clark Kent saves Lana from a tornado. *Martha Kent develops a suit for Clark Kent based around the materials found inside of his cryostasis pod. He dons the suit for the first time and becomes the Superman, Kansas's very own superhero. Autumn *Wayne Industries, under the leadership of Ferris Boyle in Wayne's absence, cuts funds on Victor Fries' cryo-weaponry technology. Having lost his R&D funds, Victor Fries absconds with his cryogenically frozen wife (Nora) and starts his own business (GothCorp). Late Winter *Ra's Al Ghul prepares to initiate Bruce Wayne as his successor and to lead the League of Shadows. Bruce Wayne refuses this new destiny and leaves the League of Assassins. 2004 Early Winter *The Roman, Carmine Falcone, tries to kill his nephew, Johnny Viti, through the use of a hitman. This news encourages Bruce Wayne to return to Gotham. *Ferris Boyle scuffles with Victor Fries in an attempt to evict him and his research. Fries is sent backwards into his experimental technology, and is chemically mutated to the point where he cannot exist out of a cold temperature. Spring *Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City. *Ferris Boyle is fired from his position at Wayne Enterprises. *Victor Fries develops his cryogenic suit. Summer * 2005 Spring *Bruce Wayne discovers the abandoned Wayne Metro System that runs under Gotham as well as under his house. *James Gordon arrives in Gotham City, taking the job as police lieutennant when he discovers his wife is pregnant with their third child and that he must provide an income. Summer *Bruce Wayne dons the identity of Batman. *Batman saves Selina Kyle and her half-sister, Maggie, from a would-be rapist. Selina Kyle is inspired by this and sews herself the personality of "The Cat" to match "The Bat", and becomes known to Gotham as Catwoman. Autumn *Arkham Asylum reopens its doors. *Batman finishes the first design of the Batmobile, the Cruiser (think a sleek design). *Lucius Fox discovers the Batmobile. Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox begin to build an alliance with one another, and Lucius begins to develop new technologies to aid Batman. *Batman discovers Victor Fries' criminal facade, GothCorp. He exposes it to journalist Vicki Vale. *Mr. Freeze and Batman scuffle, with Batman thwarting him with warm soup. *The Red Hood attacks Ace Chemical Plant. Batman arrives in the Batmobile Cruiser and in the fight against the Red Hood's gang, plunges the Red Hood into a chemical vat. Late Winter *With his wife still heavily pregnant, Lt. Gordon has an affair with coworker Sgt. Sarah Essen. 2006 Early Winter *James Gordon's wife gives birth to their third and last child together. *The corrupt Commissioner Loeb orders James Gordon's youngest child kidnapped. Batman helps James rescue him, starting a minor alliance between the two. Commissioner Loeb is exposed by Batman and demoted. *The Joker crawls out of the Gotham city sewer, his skin having been tainted by the Ace Chemicals. *The Joker makes his debut on the streets. Spring *The Joker attempts to kill Commissioner Loeb, but Batman stops him. *The Joker threatens to taint Gotham Reservoir. Batman and Comissioner Gordon collaborate to stop him. *In the wake of the destruction of the Gotham mafias, Oliver Queen agrees to an illegal money laundering scheme. As he goes on a cruise to finalize the deal, the gangsters throw him overboard. *Clark Kent graduates Smallville High School and heads to get a journalism degree. Autumn * 2007 *Oliver Queen spends the year in the wilderness of Starfish Island. *Oliver Queen discovers an opium plantation on the other side of Starfish Island. *Shayera Hol is sent to Earth to scout it out. The Thanagarian military plans to invade it for leverage during the Thanagarian-Green Lantern Corps War. 2008 Winter *Oliver Queen attacks Chien Na Wie's drug plantation on Starfish Island. He earns a reputation amongst the natives as the Green Arrow. Spring *Oliver Queen returns to civilization. *Oliver Queen tracks down Chien Na Wie's drug operations to Star City. 2010's 2010 Spring *Clark Kent graduates from Metropolis University with a degree in journalism. *Clark Kent gets a job at the Daily Item. *Clark Kent meets fellow reporter Lois Lane. 2011 *Simon Tycho launches his satellite base into orbit, and moves there permanently. *Simon Tycho develops the Brain, who serves as his bodyguard and guinea pig. Spring *A Parademon attacks Gotham City. Bat-Man and Green Lantern combine efforts to stop it. *The Parademons leave behind a Mother Box. Bat-Man determines it to be alien in origin, and Green Lantern and Batman head to Metropolis. *Superman is attacked by a Parademon, but quickly manages to defeat it. *Flash, Batman, and Green Lantern duel Superman in Metropolis. *STAR Labs recovers a Mother Box from the Parademon's fight with Superman. Martian Manhunter tracks them down. *Martian Manhunter urges STAR Lab researchers to hand him over their Mother Box. They refuse. STAR Labs researchers accidentally activate the two Mother Boxes, causing an invasion of Parademons. *Wonder Woman begins fighting Parademons. She is assisted by the Martian Manhunter. *Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern unite forces to take on the Parademons, who have been kidnapping humans. *Aquaman joins the fight, as Parademons begin constructing some sort of tower in the Ocean. *Steppenwolf arrives, having been sent from Apokolips by Darkseid to challenge the up-and-coming "Justice League" who are defending Earth from his invaders. *The League prevail over Steppenwolf. *The Wayne Foundation donates an unused military base to serve as the Justice League of America's headquarters, aka Mount Justice. *Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl, becomes the first person to join the Justice League of America. Autumn *The Hall of Justice opens in Washington, DC. 2012 Late Winter *The biosignature of her cousin, Kal-El, wakes Kara-El up from cryostasis in Siberia. *Kara-El's cryostatic pod is seized by Simon Tycho, and taken to his satellite base. She attempts to break her way through, but is exposed to Kryptonite. Tycho holds her in stasis. *One of Tycho's employees breaks Supergirl out of stasis. *Supergirl wreaks havoc on Tycho's orbital base, destroying it and her pod in the process. She manages to recover some messages from her father, but that's all. *Ms. Thorn, Tycho's assistant, saves Tycho's life by merging him with the Brain. *Supergirl discovers the ruins of Argo, floating in space. She finds it's completely uninhabited, save for the worldkiller Reign. 2013 Winter *Billy Batsen tries to run away from his fostor home by taking the subway. The wizard, Shazam, instead directs him to the Rock of Ages, where he blesses Billy Batsen with his own powers and gives him the ability to wield the power of the wizard Shazam as the superhero Captain Marvel. Spring *Reign attacks Earth, along with her fellow Worldkillers Deimax, Flower of Heaven, and Perrilus. She places a forcefield around Metropolis and challenges Supergirl to duel her. *Supergirl defeats Reign and the Worldkillers. *Simon Tycho comes in contact with Trigon the Terrible. Trigon helps Tycho develop his mental abilities. Tycho adopts the name Psimon. Summer *Red Arrow, ________ (Kid Flash), Miss Martian, Calderam, and _________ (Robin) are gathered at the Hall of Justice. They form Young Justice. *Young Justice decide to go rogue, angry with not being given any actual missions. They investigate the Cadmus Project, where they accidentally activate the decomissioned clone of Superman, Superboy. *Superboy joins Young Justice. The team is welcomed back into the Justice League. *Red Arrow leaves Young Justice. =Stuff Left to Do= Plot Arcs Batman/Gotham/Bat Family *Election of Harvey Dent *Death of Commissioner Loeb, old Gotham DA *End of Gotham mob families *Jack Napier -> Red Hood -> Joker *Reopening of Arkham Asylum *Jack Napier being raised by his Aunt Eunice *Jackanapes, Joker's gorilla and how he raises it *Conception of Damian Wayne *Poison Ivy origin: Pamela Isley has an abusive father, daddy issues in Seattle, moves to Gotham to become a botanist, ends up in that weird 'plant cocoon' and emerges as Poison Ivy. Wants a plant-ruled world *Batman moves into an abandoned subway system that then leads into a cave under Wayne Manor *Dick Grayson beats Firefly on his own, angrily goes after Two-Face but can't beat him *Kate Kane is inspired byBatman to become Batwoman *Wayne Industries ends the cryogenesis of Nora Fries, causing Victor Fries to go off the deep end *Nora Fries is reanimated by Nyssa Raatko and the Lazarus Pits, becoming Lazara. Lazara vs Mr Freeze fight *Cassandra Cain becomes the mute Batgirl *Clayface I (doesn't have any powers until Mud Pack) *Mud Pack storyline *''No Man's Land'', where Clayface I attempts to merge with Wonder Woman *Clayface II/Matt Hagen becomes addiced o the experimental Renuyu drug that can reform his face after he contracts syphilis. His lover is . He heads to kill Roland Daggett *Preston Payne (the Arkham Asylum Clayface) is infected with the tainted blood of Clayface II as he attempts to cure his own hyperpituitism at STAR Labs. He ends up needing to touch people to absorb their protoplasm *Death of Jason Todd *Deadshot kills Jason Todd's parents *Jason Todd gets revived by Ra's Al Ghul into becoming the next Red Hood *Foundation of Batman Inc. *Tim Drake learns to hack by hacking the Batcave *Dick Grayson's son, John Grayson (to Barbara Gordon) *Amanda Waller leads Project Batman Beyond *Dick Grayson leaves to join the Teen Titans *Jim Gordon marries Sarah Essen *Clark Kent disguises himself as Batman and foils Bane *Catwoman vs Talia al Ghul *Whisper A'Daire and Bruno Mannheim vs Kate Kane (Batwoman) Gods *Ares trains Diana behind her mother's back. Ultimately, Diana chooses mercy over killing to end violence, turning him against her *Much like the Wonder Woman TV show, a military pilot crashlands on Themiscyra and Diana disguises herself to escort him back into the real world so she can explore it for herself *Wonder Woman's son, Hunter Prince *Cult of Trigon *Impregnation + banishment of Angela Roth *Raven trained in Azaroth *Rachel Roth vs Trigon for the first time *Apokolips vs New Genesis Kryptonians *Supergirl -> Power Girl??? Justice League approach? *Worldkillers and General Zod's insurrection *Maybe Power Girl is a clone created by Tycho? *Linda Danvers, the other Supergirl, ends up finding Power Girl/Supergirl's DNA when it's lost in a defeat of Tycho *Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow -> Injustice Justice League *Foundation of the Justice League/original Justice League at Mount Justice *Mount Justice compromised during the Thanagarian Invasion *Mount Justice becomes the home of Young Justice *Hall of Justice in DC *Orbital Watchtower *JLA -> JLU *Black Canary/Green Arrow romance *Fatal Five vs Original Justice League *Superboy, hero of the genomes? *Mr. Miracle and Big Barda's newborn son while fighting Apokolips *Hawkgirl and John Stewart's son, Warhawk *Project Cadmus *Creation of Cyborg *Green Arrow applies to join Justice League Unlimited *Batman creates the Outsiders *Thanagarian Invasion Aquaman *Aquababy *Aquaman's hand is severed by Black Manta Magic *Mary Bromfield is Billy Batson's older sister *Kent Nelson retires as Doctor Fate *Zatanna Zatara's interdimensional Shadowcrest mansion has its "entrance" placed outside of Gotham Young Justice *Creation of Young Justice by Calderam, Tim Drake, Superboy, Miss Martian, in the same way as their TV show *Red Arrow leaves the team Teen Titans *Teen Titans rejoin Young Justice? idk *Raven forms Teen Titans **original members: Kid Flash, Donna Troy, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Dick Grayson, Starfire *Blackfire leads a coup on Tamaran, Starfire is sold as a slave and eventually saved by the Teen Titans *Teen Titans graduate into Titans *New Teen Titans - Damian Wayne, *Deathstroke vs Teen Titans *Judas Contract **Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing *Ravager joins the team Suicide Squad *Original team: Deadshot, Jewelee, Jester, other guy *Formation of Suicide Squad Lantern Corps *Sinestro Corps *Kyle Rayner becomes the last survivor of the Lanterns after Hal Jordan becomes a host to Parallax *Katma Tui leads a rebellion on a planet under Sinestro's control Near Future *Batman Beyond/The Dark Knight Returns/Injustice Far Future *Legion of Superheroes vs Fateful Five *The Longbow Hunters Green Arrow arc *Bumblebee's kid *Wally West succeeds Barry Allen *Green Arrow and Cheshire love arc *Dinah Drake and her daughter Dinah Lance, both Black Canaries *Green Arrow meets Black Canary *Massacre of Mars *J'onn J'onzz takes Miss Martian to Earth with him, and they're the only two survivors of Mars *Belle Reve is opened *Bronze Tiger's parents are killed *Bronze Tiger joins the League of Assassins *Bronze Tiger gets caught *Killer Frost is created *Killer Frost has to kill to survive *Killer Frost's cure doesn't work Characters to Introduce Italics = to look into Underlines = necessary to advance "plot" *''Floronic Man'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Booster Gold'' *''Hawk and Dove'' *''Atom Man'' *''Doom Patrol'' *''Steel'' *''Killer Cold'' *''Anarky'' *''Red Tornado'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Miss Martian'' *''Silver Banshee'' *''Zatanna'' *''Arrowette'' *''Guardian'' *''Mercy Graves'' *''Blockbuster'' *''Vixen'' *''Cheetah'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Giganta'' *''Artemiz'' *''Sportsmaster'' *''Static Shock'' *''Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific'' *''Stargirl'' *''Black Adam'' *''Atom Smasher'' *''Emiko Queen'' *''John Constantine'' *''Abra Kadabra'' *''Tobias Whale'' *''Captain Boomerang'' *''Count Vertigo'' *''Lilith Clay'' *''King Shark'' *''Ragdoll'' *''Wade Eiling'' Gotham *Bruce Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Joker *Harley Quinn *Comissioner Gordon *Dick Grayson *Harvey Dent *''Riddler'' *''Oracle'' *''Creeper'' *''The Penguin'' *''Clock King'' *''Copperhead'' *''Mad Hatter'' *''Firefly'' *''Electrocutioner'' *''Lady Shiva'' *''Cassandra Cain/Batgirl'' *''Deadshot'' *''Deathstroke'' *''Man-Bat'' *''Deacon Blackfyre'' *''Kate Kane/Batwoman'' *''Prof. Pyg'' *Jason Todd *Catman *Poison Ivy *Selena Kyle/Catwoman *Gray Ghost *Vicki Vale *''Huntress'' (Helena Wayne, Wayne-Kyle) *''Mr. Freeze'' *Tim Drake *Helena Kyle (daughter of Selena) *Barbara Gordon - let's make her James' daughter in this) *Damian Wayne (daughter of Talia's al Ghul) *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Brother Eye *Julie Madison *Nyssa Raatko (daughter of Ra's al Ghul) *''Clayface'' *''Hush'' *''Black Mask'' *''Ra's al Ghul'' *''Zsasz'' *''Bane'' *''Killer Croc'' *''Maxie Zeus'' **Arkham Asylum version *''Scarecrow'' *''Carrie Kelley'' *''Ravager'' *''Katana'' *''Stephanie Brown/Batgirl/Spoiler'' *''Whisper A'Daire'' *''Misfit'' *''Plastique'' Green Arrow *Shado *''Lian Harper'' *''Roy Harper/Red Arrow'' *''Cheshire'' *''Black Canary'' *''Merlyn'' Lantern Corps *''Hal Jordan'' *''John Stewart'' *''Kyle Rayner'' *''Star Sapphire'' *''Sinestro'' *''Kai-Ro (Batman Beyond)'' *''Jessica Cruz'' *''Katma Tui'' Speed Force *''Barry Allen'' **''Iris West-Allen'' **''Tornado Twins (Dawn and Don)'' *''Bart Allen'' *''Wally West'' **''Linda Park'' **''Jai West, Iris West'' *''Reverse Flash'' *''Iris West'' *''Impulse'' *''Kid Flash'' *''Jay Garrick'' *''Golden Glider'' *''Zoom'' Atlantis *Aquaman *Aquababy *Mera *Aqualad/Calderam *Aqualad/Garth *Aquagirl (Aqualad's girlfriend) *Aquagirl (like from Batman Beyond, son of Aquaman + Mera) *''Black Manta'' *''Lorena Marquez'' Kryptonians/Metropolis *Kal-El *Brainiac *Lois Lane *Lex Luthor *Superboy *Equinox *Power Girl *Linda Danvers *''Brainiac'' "Gods"/Magic *''Cassandra Sandsmark'' *''Nubia'' *''Cheetah'' *''Ares'' *''Donna Troy'' *''Hunter Prince'' *''Vixen'' *''Black Adam'' *''Hawkman'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Darkseid'' *''Mr. Miracle'' *''Big Barda'' *''Darkseid'' *''Pandora'' *''Doctor Fate'' *''Kent Nelson'' *''Klarion the Witch Boy'' *''Knockout'' *''Silver Banshee'' *''Forever People/Infinity Man'' *''Red Devil'' STAR Labs *''Cyborg'' *''Killer Frost'' *''Lagoon Boy'' *''Blue Beetle'' *''Bumbleboy'' *''Lobo'' Category:Comics